


The Socks

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [33]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comic Nerd Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, Knitting, M/M, Sam Loves His Steve, Steve Just Really Loves Sam Okay?, Steve Rogers is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve knitted Sam socks.





	The Socks

**Author's Note:**

> For the Happy Steve Bingo 2019 prompt [“Socks” [E2]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187459640375/my-happy-steve-bingo-card-for-2019-d)

Sam smiles as two strong arms wrap themselves around his neck in a hug from behind. He sets aside his tablet.

“I made you something” Steve whispers into his ear, making him shiver.

“Yeah?” he asks. He turns around in his seat on the couch to face Steve.

“Yeah” Steve says, “Here” he holds out a pair of knitted socks for him. 

Sam had expected art. Like, on paper art. As anyone would, Steve was a traditional based artist. He doesn’t expect the socks.

He reaches out for them and Steve hands them over.

They were soft. They looked scratchy but they very well be the softest thing he owns now. They feel like they would be warm. The pattern is a little odd. The sock is a deep red with a bright yellow toe and two bands of silvery white that catches the light from the widow. The first band in the middle of the sock is smaller than the second, it would probably sit just above the ankle. The second, bigger, band sits close to the cuff of the sock. Attacked to the cuff of the sock are two little red wings, sticking out proudly on each side.

“Don’t laugh but…” Steve mumbles, looking away. He bites his lip and doesn’t continue.

“But?” Sam prompts, smiling.

“Did you know that you have comics?” Steve says in a burst, his face bright red. “They started before we – you – before you decided on the final look of the Falcon. They took some libraries of the Falcon’s outfit. They didn’t change it when you came out with your final look, which I love – you know I love. But I have been reading them, the comics, okay? They’re good. Well, I think they are. But I like them. I have a collection… off them, I just – I was curious about how they would portray you, you know? And I mean, they did a great job. Captured your cool and everything. And I love the outfit they have you in in the comics.” Steve takes a deep breath in and lets it out slowly. “I mean, obviously it-” his words are calmer than they were a few moments ago. “The outfit is not as cool as your actual one. But it’s nice. So… I made you Falcon socks”

Sam laughs softly. “Thanks, babe” he says, pulling Steve in for a kiss.

As they pull away Sam gives Steve a smirk and asks, “Are you going to show me my comics?”

Steve faces goes even redder, so much so that he almost matches the socks.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
